1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for assisting user to maintain correct posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of users are experiencing a variety of contents through a portable terminal including, for example, a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like. The contents may include digital media broadcasting, games, movies etc. In particular, younger users may select to use their smartphone or a tablet PC while lowering their head and placing the portable terminal close to their waist or on their knees while traveling, for example, on the bus or subway. In response to a user using the portable terminal for a long period of time in such a posture, the user's cervical spine may be strained. A cervical spine normally has a C-shaped curve, and in response to a person viewing a screen while lowering or craning his or her neck for prolonged period, the user may be highly likely to have a forward head posture. Due to the prolonged period of having a forward head posture, the user may develop a straight cervical spine. A straightened cervical spine may reduce the ability of the neck to absorb an impact. Thus, an increase in the occurrence of a cervical disc may be likely.
According to a Korean spinal pain clinic report, in an analysis on the number of cervical disc patients in October 2009, when smartphones were first released in Korea, and April 2010, around which the smartphones were considered to be widely used, the analysis indicates that the number of cervical disc patients under thirty increased from 38 to 149, which is a 390 percent increase. In addition, the number of patients in the 41-49 age group, which was 69 in October 2009, increased to 129 in April 2010. On the other hand, there were only a 39 percent increase and 37 percent increase in the number of cervical disc patients in their 50s and 60s, respectively. In addition, a user of the smartphone may be subject to dry eyes (xerophthalmia). Dry eyes may be caused by watching a screen too closely. In response to a person having dry eyes, the person may feel their eyes burning, stinging or the like. Also, their eyes may tire very easily, making it difficult to keep their eyes open. A decrease in the secretion of tears is one common cause of dry eyes. People may forget to blink while watching TV, reading books or the like with concentration, and this lack of blinking may result in a reduction of tear secretion. Accordingly, a user of the smartphone having a smaller display than a TV may concentrate even more on the display of the smartphone at a closer range. Thus, a higher probability for the smartphone users to have dry eyes may exist.
To prevent a smartphone user from having a forward head posture and dry eyes, the smartphone user may need to reduce usage time of the smartphone, and, during use of the smartphone, keep the smartphone at eye level. In addition, in response to the user using the smartphone for more than ten minutes, the user may need to regularly stretch or intentionally blink their eyes frequently.
As another aspect, reducing the usage time of the smartphone/tablet PC in light of the advanced mobility and a variety of functions and contents served by the device may not be practical. Many users may not recognize such risks, and even when the users dothe risks, many users may not pay enough attention to maintain a correct posture. Thus, a device to actively promote a user to take a correct posture or to alarm the user of the possible risk may be needed.